This invention relates to a crossbow comprising a prod and a stock having a fore-end portion on which the prod is supported. When the bow is in use, a bow string is connected to the prod adjacent to opposite ends thereof to extend across the stock, the prod extending transversely of the stock. The combination of prod and stock, without a string, is called herein a crossbow.